Conventional grain augers used for filling grain bins include an elongated tube conveyor with rotatable flighting therein to convey grain from a lower inlet to an upper discharge or outlet. Various types of frames are used for supporting the conveyor, such as an A-frame or a scissor lift frame. The frames include an axle with a pair of wheels so that the auger can be transported. In the transport position, conventional grain augers have a lengthy cantilevered portion of the conveyor extending rearwardly from a support member located closer to the inlet end than the outlet end of the auger. This long cantilever of the main auger tube creates bounce and instability of the tube during transport. Such bounce and instability increases forces and stress on the tube, which can lead to damage. The support location is also located closer to the inlet than the outlet so as to increase the reach of the auger tube in the use position for unloading grain into the grain bin. However, such location also increases the load forces on the conveyor tube during use.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved grain auger having an improved support frame which overcomes and avoids the problems of the prior art.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wheeled grain auger having an axle with adjustable width so as to be moveable from a narrow transport position to a wide use position.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wheeled grain auger having an axle with telescoping arms.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wheeled grain auger having an axle having opposite angled portions so as to be non-linear.
Still another objective of the present invention is a grain auger with a frame which can be raised so as to increase the height of the conveyor outlet for discharge of grain.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grain auger having a conveyor support member which minimizes the cantilever length for the conveyor tube when in the transport position.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a grain auger having a conveyor support member on the frame axle.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved grain auger which is economical to a manufacturer and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.